The Evil Emperor Returns! A Reception from Mysterious Assassins?
"The Emperor of Evil Returns! A Reception of Mysterious Assassins?!" (悪の帝王復活! 出迎える謎の刺客たち?!, Aku no Teiō fukkatsu! Demukaeru Nazo no Shikaku-tachi?!) is the ninety-fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is June 11, 2017. Summary After negotiating with Frieza, Goku is eating at Capsule Corp. while he waits for Fortuneteller Baba to bring Frieza back. Krillin and the others are still uneasy with Frieza joining but Whis points out that Frieza's resurrection compared to the universe being in jeopardy is small. In Universe 4, Quitela is communicating with Sidra from Universe 9 about Frieza, and Quitela repeats his desire to assasinate Frieza in order for Universe 7 to get disqualified and eliminated by Zen-Oh. In Universe 9, Sidra asks Roh about Quitela's plot and Roh says here should be no hesitation and decides to send assasins to Universe 7 to kill Frieza. In Universe 7, Trunks is curious about Frieza after seeing his picture in the board with the rest of the team. Goku tells Bulma that Trunks and Goten do not know about the Tournament of Power and Vegeta says knowing will be a bother. Bulma tells Trunks that everyone on the board are guests for the celebration of Bulla's birth but Trunks points out Frieza is evil. Vegeta reluctantly lies that Frieza has redeemed although Vegeta is disgusted with himself for defending Frieza. Goku asks Trunks if he wants to go to 17's island to protect all its animals and monsters so 17 can attend. Vegeta is about to protest but Trunks excitedly agrees and goes to tell Goten. Bulma and Vegeta are irritated at Goku for using their son as a bargain to get 17 to agree to the tournament. Goku asks Krillin to take the boys to the island to pick up 17. Krillin is reluctant but Goku reminds him of how much 17 has changed and Krillin, comparing this to 18, agrees. Goku leaves to pick up Frieza but not before asking a gift from Bulma to give to Baba. Krillin, 18, Trunks, Goten, and Marron arrive at the island and meet with 17. 18 and 17 coldly greet each other and Krillin tries to initiate a friendly conversation but 18 tells him not to. 17 kindly greets Marron but says her name wrong and is threatened by 18. Trunks and Goten explore the island, and 17 wonders if is safe to entrust the island to the boys and Krillin confirms it is. Marron asks to stay with Trunks and Goten. Krillin doesn't want to but 18 says Marron is tougher than he thinks. As Krillin and the two androids leave, a pair of poachers watch from inside a submarine and think it's safe but one of them senses that the kids are not ordinary kids. Krillin, 18, and 17 arrive at Capsule Corp.. Gohan encourages everyone to put the past behind them so they can fight for the universe. Piccolo and 17 do that by shaking hands. Meanwhile, Frieza is brought back but he and Goku punch each other's guts as a greeting. They are about to leave when they learn there are many creatures asking for Goku and Frieza. Goku suspects they were sent to stop him from entering in the tournament but one of them refuses to give out information and he is killed by Frieza, who sees this as a warm greeting. Meanwhile, Beerus is angry that Goku is late and Krillin asks Whis what will happen if they are late, and Whis says they will be disqualified and the universe will be erased. Goku says there is no time left and wants to leave but Frieza powers up into his golden state, saying his body has grown soft in Hell and he wants a warm-up and if there is no time left, he is not at fault. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Ghost Usher in 30 years, since the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. *This episode also marks the first onscreens interactions between Android 18/Krillin/Marron/Piccolo and Android 17 since the Imperfect Cell Saga. Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshikata Toshio *'Storyboard' - Masato Mitsuka *'Episode Director' - Masato Mitsuka *'Animation Supervisor' - Paul Año-Nuevo, Eugene Ayson & Yuichi Karasawa *'Key Animators' - Mamoru Hoshino, Kyouta Washikita, Tatsuya Annoura, Kenji Miuma, Yuichi Karasawa, Yoshitaka Kato, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Shuntaro Mura, Yong-ce Tu Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga